1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrically responsive composite material, a position sensing device and a method of manufacturing a position sensing device. The invention also relates to a method of producing a composite material and a composite material comprising a liquid carrier and an electrically active solid filler material.
2. Description of the Related Art
User input devices are known that are substantially flat and are responsive to movement of a stylus or finger in an xy plane. In addition to this xy position detection, some devices of this type are also sensitive to pressure applied in the z dimension. Thus, when z dimension pressure detection is provided, it is possible for the input device to be provided with additional functionality.
It is also known for touch sensitive devices of this type to be combined with a display screen; the combination generally being referred to as a touch screen. The optical properties of a pressure responsive composition will usually be dominated by the nature of the electrically active filler particles and any further additives in the composition. It is therefore difficult to produce a transparent touch screen which is also capable of responding to applied pressure in the z dimension.